


Shuichi's Special Training

by FarFromTheTree



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Glory Hole, M/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarFromTheTree/pseuds/FarFromTheTree
Summary: Kaede loved going to the local glory hole and sucking anonymous cocks. Or, at least, she used to. That all changed when she met this cute guy in high school, and they started dating.She wanted to stay faithful, but she also just wanted to indulge in her sluttiest kink. Maybe she could figure out a way to do both?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Shuichi's Special Training

Kaede Akamatsu was bored. Before, when she got bored like this, she would go to a certain shady public bathroom, and get her face fucked by random strangers. The feeling of being used like some common whore never failed to cheer her up.

But that was behind her now. In high school, she had met a boy named Shuichi Saihara, and they had hit it off immediately. Their classmates were teasing them about their relationship for months before Shuichi actually built up the courage to confess. Kaede had been so happy, and they had been dating ever since. 

Or at least, she had been at first. Truly, she did love him, and wanted to make him happy. But the sacrifices she made for their relationship were starting to get to her. For starters, being monogamous was such a bore. Kaede took pride in how many of her former classmates she had brought to orgasm, even at Hope's Peak. She still kind of missed how Tsumugi's tongue felt inside her. But if she wanted her relationship with Shuichi to work, she knew that would have to stop.

Not that sex with Shuichi was bad. His dick was big enough, not the biggest she had had, but definitely not the smallest. He was good with his mouth, he payed attention to her needs, and he wasn't afraid of fucking her ass either. All in all, Shuichi was an excellent lover.

But Kaede didn't want to make love. She wanted to get fucked, hard. And Shuichi, for all his great points, wasn't a very good dom. That boy had "bottom" written all over him. Kaede was pretty sure, if she hadn't snatched him up first, it would have only been a matter of time until he had been turned into a sissy slut.

As she thought about that, Kaede had an idea. Something that would let her get fucked, without having to cheat on her boyfriend. Why worry about someone else turning Shuichi into a sissy slut, when _she_ could turn him into a sissy slut, and bring him with her to get fucked. It was genius, the thought of her boyfriend deepthroating some stranger through a hole in a wall got her horny beyond belief.

Fortunately, she had a loving boyfriend who was willing to have sex with her whenever she wanted. As she bounced on his cock, she looked down at his face, imagining how it would look covered in some stranger's semen. The image turned her on even more, and she sped up her bounces.

"You're really into it today." Shuichi commented. Kaede leaned forward to kiss him, her hands roaming all over his body and eventually finding his ass. She didn't want to give up the game too early, but just groping his cheeks seemed innocent enough.

"I just had a really sexy idea." She said, finally. "I can't show you yet, but I know you're gonna love it."

"Well, I guess I'll have to look forward to that." He replied, pulling her in for another kiss. They made out for a while, before finally she felt him speed up his thrusts, and he came inside her. She pulled herself off of him, and put his dick in her mouth.

It was just something she did after they had sex. She enjoyed the taste of herself on his dick, she enjoyed just having a dick in her mouth period, and also, if he was up to it, she could get him hard again for round two. But as she sucked his half hard shaft, she realized she could get an early start to his training.

She turned her whole body around, so that they were in a sixty nine position. They had sixty nined before, of course, but that had been before the main event. Eating a pussy as foreplay wasn't the same as eating a pussy filled with your own semen. If Shuichi was going to be sucking random dicks, he would be tasting a lot of semen. Hopefully, if she could convince him to eat her out right now, she could get him used to the taste.

As it turned out, to her absolute delight, he didn't need a whole lot of convincing at all. Before she could even say anything, she felt his tongue on her, cleaning his own discharge out of her vagina all on his own. This was going to be easier than Kaede thought! She couldn't tell, but it almost felt like he was more agressive than usual, as if the semen made her pussy more apetizing. That thought got her so wet, which Shuichi obediently lapped up.

Not to be outdone, Kaede redoubled her efforts on his cock, now fully hard again. What had started as just a casual dick cleaning had turned into a full on oral sex session, Kaede deepthroating him as he continued his agressive tongue lashing. Kaede had a lot more experience giving oral, and soon she was rewarded with one of her favorite things, a mouth full of jizz. The taste pushed her over the edge, and she came into her boyfriend's waiting mouth.

Now, it was the ultimate test. Shuichi could argue that the reason he ate a pussy full of cum was because he wanted Kaede to feel good, that it was all for her. But as she moved to kiss him, mouth still full, she knew there could be no good excuse. If he didn't pull away, if he willingly shared his own semen with his girlfriend, she knew that there was no going back.

As their lips met, and their tongues danced, Shuichi stayed. Not only that, he played with it. He swished it over his tongue, tasted it, and when they broke the kiss, Kaede saw him swallow what was left in his mouth. Kaede almost came on the spot, the only thing stopping her being that she had already cum twice in the past ten minutes.

She didn't say anything as she collapsed onto him. She was worried that if she brought up his semen eating, he would think she found it weird, and stop. While she could've corrected him if that happened, she didn't want to be too forceful with it. She wanted him to enjoy it himself, or else he wouldn't enjoy it when it was someone else's semen.

Instead, she just layed on top of him, and they cuddled for a while. As much as she preferred rough, anonymous fucking, sweet, affectionate love making wasn't that bad. They fell asleep a short time later, Kaede dreaming of all the cocks her boyfriend would be taking inside him in the near future.

~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Kaede awoke to find herself alone in Shuichi's apartment. That in and of itself wasn't suprising, he had classes today and she didn't, so it would have made sense for him to avoid waking her up. She would've preferred to ride his morning wood, but she wasn't too upset about it.

She got out of bed, and got ready for her day. Even if it was a day off from school, that didn't mean she could just sit around and do nothing all day. She had some shopping to do, both because they were running low on food, and because she needed some special tools for Shuichi's training.

She headed to the local sex shop first. It didn't take her long to find what she was looking for. She bought a strap on and a bottle of lube, and headed to the register to check out. To her suprise, even though she hadn't been to this particular store before, she recognized the cashier.

"Miu! I haven't seen you since high school! How've you been?"

"Hey! If it isn't Bakamatsu! I've been fine myself. What're you doing in a sex shop?" She asked, before Kaede showed her what she was buying. "Oh-ho-ho, did old piano fucker finally find a nice girl to settle down with?"

"A boy actually." Kaede said, holding up the lube and smirking.

"You kinky bitch, I love it! Is it anyone I know?" Kaede said nothing, and just continued smiling at Miu. "No fucking way. Are you still dating Saihara?"

"Yep."

"Hah! I always knew he'd be taking it up the ass someday. Well, tell him I said hi. Preferably while you're fucking his ass." Miu said, as she finished ringing up Kaede's purchase.

"I'll think about it. It was good talking to you again!"

"Back at you. Don't be a stranger!" Miu called back as Kaede left.

The rest of Kaede's day was mostly uneventful. Grocery shopping wasn't exactly exciting business, but being bored for a bit was better than starving to death. She picked up a few essentials, including hot dogs, bananas, and popsicles, before checking out and heading home.

She had just about gotten everything put away when Shuichi got home. Greetings and kisses were exchanged, and soon enough, Kaede had gotten him into the bedroom, naked. She asked him to turn around and close his eyes, so she could prepare a "suprise."

"Is this the 'sexy idea' you mentioned yesterday?" He asked.

"Yep! I just know you're gonna love it! Just, don't turn around until I tell you."

Shuichi did as he was instructed. He assumed that when he turned around, he would see Kaede wearing some lingerie, or maybe Tsumugi had made her a sexy outfit, and it had arrived in the mail today. What he did not expect was to feel a piece of plastic slide into his butthole.

"Ah! K-Kaede?"

"Yes?" She responded, sounding as innocent as possible as she reached around him and began stroking his cock.

"This, ah, feels weird."

"Weird, huh? Do you want me to stop?"

"No, I can handle this. Just, ah, give me a moment."

Kaede was relieved. She wanted Shuichi to enjoy getting his ass fucked, but she was worried that he wouldn't be willing to give it a chance. The fact that he was willing got Kaede so wet, and so she slowly began to pick up the pace. Soon enough, she was pounding his ass about as hard as he usually fucked her.

"Oh fuck, Kaede! I'm cumming!"

When she heard that, she hilted the dildo inside him. She wanted him to associate orgasming with having a dick inside of him, and not with the handjob he was recieving. Eventually, she hoped that he would be able to cum without touching his dick, but baby steps first.

Speaking of baby steps, she still wanted him to enjoy the taste of semen. When he came, he had covered Kaede's hand, so she casually brought it up to his mouth for him to clean. To her delight, he did so without even thinking about it. That got her pussy absolutely soaked, so she took the strap on off and laid down on the bed.

"Hey, you ready for round 2?" She asked, spreading her pussy lips open for him. Shuichi looked up, and when he saw what Kaede was doing, he felt himself get hard again. He went over to the bed and kissed her, sliding into her as he did so.

He broke the kiss, and began fucking her in earnest. This was always her favorite part of sex. Not the blowjobs, not the slowly getting her boyfriend addicted to cock, but this. Just getting used, only able to get off because someone else had deemed her a worthy cocksleeve. This was the feeling she wanted to share with her boyfriend, she wanted him to get this joy put of being fucked.

"Harder!" She cried, and Shuichi happily obliged, speeding up until he was thrusting about as fast as he could. Kaede was so close, and she could tell Shuichi was as well. He just needed that last push, and Kaede knew exactly how he was going to get it.

She reached around behind him, and started groping his ass like she had done the day before. This time, though, she went all the way, and stuck a finger inside of him. She heard him moan, and began pumping the finger in and out. That was enough, and she felt him cum inside her. She came as well, her pussy clenching down around his shaft to milk every last drop of semen out of him.

"You're really into my ass today, huh?" He asked, collapsing into the bed beside her.

"I can't help it!" Kaede giggled in response. "You just have such a cute butt! It would be a waste not to do something with it."

"I'm guessing this is going to be a recurring part of our sex life now?"

"Well, I did already buy a dildo."

"Fair enough." With that, Shuichi turned over in the bed and made to go to sleep. He might have done it too, if it weren't for the fact that, in turning over, he had given Kaede a great look at his bare ass. She had really only called it cute as a cover, but now that she got a good look at it, he really did have a nice ass.

Such a nice ass, in fact, that she felt herself getting horny again. Quietly, she got out of bed and picked up the strap on, and put it back on. She climbed back into the bed, and quickly lined herself up with his waiting ass. As she penetrated him, he moaned loudly.

"Oh, fuck, are we going for round 3?"

"Shh, don't worry about it. Just let me make you feel good."

Shuichi let out a breath, before relaxing and allowing Kaede to fuck his ass. She was a bit gentler this time, though she still jerked him off. She took her time with it, since she wanted to make sure he enjoyed it. She wasn't doing this just because she enjoyed it, she was doing it to get him used to having his ass filled.

"I ran into Miu today." She mentioned casually.

"Oh? How is she?"

"She's fine. She said hi, and also that I should fuck you hard."

"That sounds like her alright. Oh, fuck, that feels good."

"It does? That's good. Feel free to cum at any time." Kaede didn't show it, but she was ecstatic. Shuichi wasn't just okay with his ass getting fucked, he was actively enjoying it! She almost wanted to start absolutely railing him, but settled for just jerking him off a bit faster.

He came soon enough, and just like before, he dutifully cleaned his spunk off of Kaede's fingers. Afterwards, she took the dildo off and put it away, and the two cuddled together for a while before both drifting off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

Their sex life continued in that fashion for a while. Kaede would fuck Shuichi with the strap on, then he would fuck her with his penis. The whole time, Kaede would feed him his own semen, until eventually, she didn't have to anymore. After a while, he sought out semen on his own, eating her out after sex without any prompting. The first time he did that, she nearly came before his tongue even touched her.

She also tried to move towards making him cum from just his ass. At first, she would jerk him off as she fucked him, just to make sure he came. Once he was used to getting railed, she stopped stroking his dick, but he wasn't quite there yet. He got close, but he still needed a few strokes, either from Kaede or himself, to push him over the edge.

The first time Shuichi came without touching his dick was a day that Kaede would remember for a long time. She had been laying down, and Shuichi had been riding her plastic cock cowgirl style. Kaede had suggested that position, claiming that it was one of her absolute favorites. It wasn't really, but it seemed like it was for Shuichi.

When Shuichi called that he was close, Kaede had been ready to stroke him to completion. But to her suprise, he came with a loud cry, covering her chest and stomach with semen. Before she had even fully processed what had happened, Shuichi was playing with her breasts, having licked them clean already and now just trying to make her cum. Which she did very soon after.

Now that that was done, Kaede could move on to the next step of her plan. The first part of which was a test. She knew Shuichi enjoyed getting pegged, but did he actually crave it? Her plan to find out was simple: the next time they had sex, she wouldn't bring out the strap on unless he asked for it. If he didn't ask at all, then she wouldn't fuck his ass. It was risky, since if he never asked, all her work might go to waste. But it was worth it, since if Shuichi was just letting her rail him for her benefit, he would never be willing to get railed by someone else.

The first day, Shuichi didn't say anything, and they had sex as if he hadn't been getting buttfucked by his girlfriend for weeks. That worried Kaede at first, but the way he cleaned his spunk out of her soothed her worries. The next day was the same, and for a while she feared that this had been a mistake, that she should give up and just start pounding him again. But on day three, after she had sucked him off, and they had shared his cum between them, he said something that made her let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Hey, I, um, I was wondering." He said, avoiding her gaze.

"Hmm? What is it?" Kaede replied, swallowing the last of his cum.

"It's just that, umm." He hesitated, "You haven't done anything with my butt recently."

That made Kaede excited, but she didn't want to show it. She took a moment to calm herself, then responded.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I haven't." She said. He brought it up, but that didn't mean in and of itself that he wanted it. She wanted him to request it specifically. That meant she couldn't offer it herself.

"Well, If you don't mind, could you, you know, fuck my butt again?"

"Yeah, sure." She said casually, but inside she was screaming. He had said it, he had requested to be pegged, he officially enjoyed being assfucked. Her hands were shaking from pure excitement as she slid the strap on harness up her legs. She turned back to the bed, and saw something that made her jaw drop.

On the bed was Shuichi, on all fours, presenting his ass to Kaede. That alone would have been sexy enough, but the way he was looking back, with that innocent look on his face, and the way he was wiggling his butt, drove Kaede mad. She pounced on him, stopping only to work some lube into his hole, before pounding into him.

She hilted in him in one thrust, and she didn't give him a second to adjust. She fucked him hard, absolutely pounding him into the mattress. She wasn't holding back at all, railing him with every muscle in her body. Shuichi could only moan, too messed up from the savage fucking he was receiving to vocalize his approval. Kaede understood him, and responded by continuing to fuck him.

Eventually, those moans turned to screams, and Shuichi came. Kaede slowed down, but didn't pull out. Instead, she kept pumping in and out of his ass, enough that he would feel it, but not fast enough to make him cum again.

"Fuck, Kaede. I didn't think you would do it that hard." Shuichi said, once he had recovered.

"Sorry. I couldn't help it, with you acting all sexy earlier."

"You don't have to apologize. I enjoyed it, just, warn me next time, ok?"

"So, you want there to be a next time?" Kaede giggled, and Shuichi pulled her in for a kiss. As they layed in bed, Kaede was already thinking of her next move. She had gotten her boyfriend hooked on getting his ass fucked, but there was another hole he would need to use, that Kaede hadn't trained yet. She smiled, as she realized she knew exactly how she could get him to use it.

~~~~~~~~~~

"You're out of lubricant?"

"Yeah, sorry." Kaede lied. She actuallly had a full tube in the back of her drawer, but hey, what Shuichi didn't know wouldn't hurt him. "We can still have sex, but we probably shouldn't use your ass today."

The disappointed look on Shuichi's face made Kaede moist, but she wasn't going to leave him looking that way for long. That was, if he agreed to her proposal.

"Well, there might be one way..."

"What is it?" The way he asked, so enthusiatic about getting assfucked made Kaede so proud.

"You could lube it up with your mouth." She said plainly. He thought about it for a moment. Kaede held her breath. This was a do or die moment. She didn't have a backup plan if this failed. If he said no, that was it, all her work up to this point would have been for nothing. Well, not _nothing_ , it was still pretty hot that she had turned her boyfriend into a buttslut, but she wouldn't be sucking cocks with him in a bathroom stall anytime soon, that was for sure.

"I guess I could try that." He said finally, and Kaede let out a sigh of relief. She got the dildo out, and handed it to him. She was looking forward to seeing what he would do with it. As far as she knew, he had no experience sucking cock, or else she wouldn't be doing this.

He took it, and examined it closely. Fitting for a detective, Kaede thought, but it's not getting any more lubricated. Finally, he gave it a tentative lick, before putting in in his mouth. He had a good technique, and Kaede knew he would make some anonymous strangers very happy someday. Satisfied with how he was doing, Kaede went to do her part. She leaned down and began to lick Shuichi's asshole. She heard him cry out around the cock, and preemptively started to explain.

"There's no point if we don't lube your hole too, right?"

Shuichi seemed to accept that, and went back to his task. Of course, that was actually only half of it. The other reason Kaede was eating his ass was conditioning. She wanted him to feel pleasure while he had a dick in his mouth, so that he would associate those two things with each other.

Eventually, they both figured that their respective items were sufficiently lubricated, and they had sex as normal. But the seed of dick sucking was planted, and Kaede would make sure she saw it grown.

The key to any good habit was repetition. So the next day, Kaede pulled the same stunt again. When questioned, she just claimed she had been too busy with homework to buy more lube. Shuichi accepted that, and within minutes he had a plastic dick in his mouth.

Kaede too, went about her previous task. But in addition to licking his ass, she also reached around to his front to stroke him. The more pleasure he got now, the better. Eventually, Kaede wouldn't be able to easily justify making him do this, so it was important that she got him hooked on sucking cock sooner rather than later. Then, she wouldn't need to justify it anymore.

To her suprise, Shuichi came just from the handjob. Well, and the ass eating, but she had done that yesterday and he hadn't cum then, so it was probably the handjob. Or... Kaede grinned as she thought of it. Maybe he already had a taste for dick. Either way, as she slipped the harness on, she made a mental note to avoid touching his dick in the future.

To her disappointment, further experimentation proved that yes, it was the handjob that did it. Fortunately, further experimentation also showed that the Shuichi was really getting into it, which was the whole point of this exercise in the first place. She had convinced him to lube up the strap on while she was wearing it, which was nice. Seeing him bob his head on her fake cock, she understood why guys loved this so much. She felt bad for all the people who would never see his cute face on their dicks, obstructed by the bathroom wall. Though, she supposed that actually being able to feel his mouth would make up for it.

And the day that would happen was approaching fast. Shuichi was sucking the dildo without any prompting now, worries about proper lubrication all but forgotten. He was even going so far as to deepthroat it, which made Kaede wet without even being able to feel his throat. 

They were even able to go for one or two rounds without even touching Shuichi's dick at all, something made easier after Kaede traded her original strap on for a double ended one. Now she didn't need to take the strap on off to cum, meaning more ass poundings for Shuichi. Of course, they did still have vaginal sex occasionally, but not without Shuichi having his ass filled at the time. Sometimes he was sitting on a dildo attached to the floor, sometimes he had a buttplug in, but his ass was never empty during sex.

Eventually, Kaede decided that he was ready, and put the final steps of her plan into motion. Shuichi was sitting in her lap, slowly riding her cock as they made out, when she brought it up.

"You know what I think?" She asked as the kiss broke. "I think you would look great in a skirt."

"You're not the first person to tell me that." He admitted.

"I mean it." She insisted, giving an incouraging thrust. "This Saturday, we should go clothes shopping. It's been so long since we've been on an actual date!"

He moaned in response, though whether it was due to the anal sex or the date idea Kaede wasn't sure. She decided to thrust harder, just to be sure. She pushed him down so that he was laying on his back, and began to pound his ass in earnest. He came pretty quickly, covering his own chest in semen.

"Yeah, I should be free on Saturday." He said, after catching his breath. Delighted, Kaede pulled him into another kiss, but not before scooping up some of his cum so they could share it. She loved the taste of his cum, and she knew he did too. She was hoping that would translate to when it was someone else's cum. And if the date went well, she wouldn't be waiting too long to find out.

~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the week was a blur. Kaede decided that they shouldn't have sex until Saturday, so that they could have a more "romantic" evening afterwards. Shuichi agreed, somewhat reluctantly at first, but Kaede assured him that she would make up for it with the best sex of his life. She didn't mention _who_ he would be having sex with.

Finally, the day came, and the two lovers were getting ready for their date. Kaede put in some extra effort when she was putting on her makeup, and insisted on doing makeup for Shuichi as well. When she was done, you wouldn't even be able to tell Shuichi was a guy, unless he had his dick out. Which he did at the moment, beacuse Kaede insisted that he wear a buttplug during their date.

"Trust me. It'll make the end of the day so much better." She had said. Shuichi assumed that it was some sort of edging, that having it in all day would make his eventual release that much better. Kaede just wanted him to have his ass filled when he was sucking dicks.

With all their prep done, they headed out. The first part of the date was fairly normal, they just went around to various stores and shopped for clothes. They found a few things for Shuichi, a couple shirts that Kaede thought looked good on him, and Kaede even bought a few things for herself. But the most important part was finding a skirt that looked good on Shuichi.

It took a few stops, but eventually, they found a keeper: A short black skirt with a matching top. Kaede knew the second he stepped out of the changing room that this was it. Shuichi looked better in a skirt than even some girls Kaede knew. They bought that outfit right away, and Kaede agreed to pay for it if Shuichi wore it out of the store.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." He said, stepping out of the changing room, his old clothes in a shopping bag.

"Don't worry about it, you look great!" Kaede assured him, pulling him into a hug.

"I'm not worried about what you think." He replied. "It's just... what if someone I know sees me doing this."

"Then they probably won't recognize you. You don't look like Shuichi Saihara right now. You look like a cute girl." Kaede snuggled up close to him. "And my amazing girlfriend!"

"Well, would you be okay if someone you know saw you with some strange girl they've never seen before? What if they think you're cheating on me?"

"God, you make it sound like people don't just hang out sometimes. It'll be fine. C'mon, now that you're dressed, I know a great place."

"A great place for what? Ah, Kaede!" 

Before Shuichi could get an explanation out of her, Kaede ran off. Shuichi chased after her, still afraid of being seen by his friends, and especially away from his girlfriend. At least if he got caught crossdressing with Kaede, she could probably think of a good excuse.

By the time he caught up with Kaede, she had stopped right in front of an adult store. Was this the "great place" she was talking about? Before he could question her, she looked back at him, and then went inside. He hesitated, before following her.

Shuichi had never been in a store like this before. He knew Kaede had, what with her assortment of sex toys, one of which he could still feel in his ass. The amount of adult entertainment implements on display was kinda overwhelming. There was lingerie, pornographic films, and dildos in a wide range of shapes and sizes. A particularly large one caught his eye. As he was wondering if something that big would even fit inside him, he felt a hand on his arm.

"Like what you see?"

"Agh! Oh, Kaede, there you are, I was just, uh..."

"Imagining how these dildos would feel in your ass?" Kaede finished for him. She followed his eyes to the exact one he was looking at. "Ooh, that's a big one. I don't know if I could take one that big. Still wanna give it a try?"

"No, I didn't-"

"I'm just kidding!" Kaede cut him off. "Here, come with me, I know something you're gonna love."

Kaede pulled him along, and he had no choice to follow her. To his shock, Kaede was pulling him towards what appeared to be the women's restroom. He would have stopped her, but for some reason, he didn't. Kaede seemed so sure of what she was doing, and he trusted her. And now, here he was, dressed as a girl, in the women's bathroom of a sex shop.

Once they were inside, Kaede pulled him into a stall and locked it. He was still a bit unsure of what was happening, until Kaede pulled him down onto his knees, reached under his skirt to stroke his cock, and started making out with him.

Ah, she wants to have sex in public, Shuichi thought. Not really something he was into, but he was willing to indulge for Kaede's sake. Not like there was very much risk of them being caught, considering they were in a locked stall in the back of a pretty quiet shop. He was perfectly okay with what was happening right up until a dick poked in through a hole in the wall.

The sight of that completely broke Shuichi's brain. He had never considered that that was a thing that could possibly happen, so when it did, he had no idea how to react. His situation was not helped when Kaede broke their kiss in order to start sucking it. He watched her stroke it, lick along it's entire length, and take the balls into her mouth.

With a pop, Kaede pulled off of the mystery cock, and pointed it towards Shuichi, as if offering it to him. Shuichi still wasn't thinking properly, and upon receiving any direction at all, he pounced on it, taking the cock into his own mouth. He heard Kaede make a noise behind him, but he didn't pay attention to it. He was focusing entirely on his task, which was presumably to bring this dick to orgasm.

It was at this point that his thoughts caught back up to him, and he realized exactly what he was doing. He was on his knees in some shady estsblishment, sucking off a stranger! He was about to pull away from the dick and say something when he felt Kaede fiddle with his buttplug. He moaned around the cock, and Kaede responded by reaching around him and begining to jerk him off once again. She was clearly enjoying this, and it seemed she wanted him to enjoy it as well. Shuichi was willing to do some crazy things for his girlfriend, but this had to be crossing the line.

...Or, was it? A few months ago, he would have never have considered taking it up the ass, and now that was his favorite part of sex. He had already taken a fake cock into his mouth. Was a real one that much of a stretch? No, no that wasn't the point! He was having sex with someone other than his girlfriend! He was cheating on her! But.. was it really cheating when she clearly endorsed it?

Shuichi's train of thought was interrupted by a mouth full of semen, and the mystery dick retracted into the wall. Shuichi hadn't realized it, but the entire time he was arguing with himself, he had continued sucking the cock. He had done a pretty good job apparently, judging by the fact that he had made the mystery man cum without even thinking about it. He took a moment to savour the taste, not unfamiliar to him, but not identical to his own. He swallowed it down after a moment, so used to doing so with his own loads that he didn't realize how weird that was until after he had done it.

"So, how was your first experience with a glory hole?" Kaede asked. Shuichi jumped when he heard her, having been so caught up in a moral dilemma that he had forgotten she was even there. She was topless, her shirt and bra neatly folded in a pile behind her, next to all their shopping bags.

"It was... wait, that's not the point!"

"Actually, that's the entire point." Kaede admitted, as she crawled closer to Shuichi. "Everything we've done for the past few weeks, all the anal, all the dildo sucking, even our little shopping trip today, it was all leading up to this moment."

As she was talking, Kaede pulled Shuichi's underwear all the way off, placing it in the pile with her clothes. Once his dick was out in the open, she gave it a quick once over with her tongue, before impalimg herself upon it.

"Kaede wait-"

"I used to love doing this you know." Kaede continued, ignoring Shuichi's protests as she began riding his dick." Before I started dating you, this was one of my favorite pastimes. I would come down here, and just suck dicks for hours on end. It was nice. I could just relax, and not worry about anything except when the next dick would poke through."

Shuichi was worried, but didn't say anything. With no interruptions, Kaede continued her explanation.

"Then I met you. You were just so cute, and nice, and for the first time in my life, I was in love. Not a sexual love, but an actual, romantic love. When we started dating, I couldn't have been happier." 

Shuichi was dreading what she would say next. That he was a disappointment, that he couldn't satisfy her, that she was breaking up with him so she could suck more cocks. The fact that she was bouncing on his dick didn't cross his mind at all. 

"That's why, I wanted to show this to you. I love you and I wanted to share one of my favorite things with you. You can say no, you can walk away right now and I'll never bring this up again. But I know you enjoyed it. I saw you savoring the taste of that man's cum. You'll love this, just like I do."

Shuichi had to think for a second. He was relieved to hear that Kaede wasn't breaking up with him, but he wasn't sure how to respond beyond that. He understood where she was coming from, even if it was insane and way too much effort for relatively little payoff. He loved Kaede, and wanted her to be happy, but he wasn't sure if he could do this again. That was, until another cock poked through the wall, and his jaw dropped.

It was massive, bigger than any cock he had ever seen before. His mouth was watering at the sight of it. While he had been unsure about this before, he knew one thing for certain. He needed that dick inside of him as soon as possible.

He leaned forward, and Kaede stumbled, before stabilizing herself. She wasn't ready for him to move so suddenly. She hadn't seen the new cock, too focused on Shuichi and his answer to her proposition. When she saw it though, she smiled, understanding completely. Shuichi had made his choice, and she was more than happy to support him.

Shuichi wasn't sure where to start. He decided to start with just licking it up and down. Kaede had done something like that earlier. The outer shaft didn't taste all that great, at least until he got to the tip and got a bit of pre-cum. He liked that, and so took the head into his mouth. He began sucking the cock for real, stroking it with his hand as well.

He hadn't sucked a real cock before, at least consciously. He obviously had just a few minutes ago, but this was different. He was just bobbing his head without thinking about it before, but that wouldn't do now. This beatiful specimen of a dick deserved worship, and he wasn't sure he could do it.

Suddenly, Kaede sped up her bounces, fucking herself aggressively on his dick. He had almost forgotten that she was riding him. He hadn't been able to enjoy it while she was explaining her evil plan, and after that he had been distracted by the amazing cock he was sucking. But now that his attention was drawn back to it, it was as if all the pleasure hit him all at once. He came hard, slumping down onto the cock as he pumped his seed into Kaede.

She was on birth control, last he checked. Otherwise, she was probably already pregnant with eight of his kids with all the sex they had had recently, so he wasn't particularly worried either way. Though, as he thought about her, he realized she had exactly the solution to the problem he was facing. Stopping his oral worship for a moment, he pulled Kaede into a kiss as she was pulling herself off his dick.

Kaede kissed back with enthusiasm. Shuichi was embracing this, she had a womb full of cum, what else could she ask for? The answer, as it turned out, was to share a huge cock with her boyfriend. As they were kissing, Shuichi pulled her back towards the shaft, breaking it to take the cock in his mouth, in much the same way she had done earlier. However, he was focusing on one side of it, licking and stroking it without taking the whole thing inside. The implication was clear, and Kaede got to work right away.

God, it had been so long since Kaede had a cock this big in front of her. She was excited to get back into this. The first thing she did was wrap her tits around it. One thing that all of her lovers agreed on was how much they loved her breasts, and she was sure this man would be no exception. Even if Shuichi started sucking cock like a champ, he could never beat her on that front.

She wondered how this guy must feel. His cock was currently experiencing a titfuck, two mouths enthusiatically worshipping his length, and two hands stroking him and massaging his balls. She was suprised that he hadn't cum yet, but she had an idea on how to make him.

"Hey, how far do you think you can take him?" She whispered to Shuichi. The look in his eyes as he heard that told Kaede everything she needed to know, and she moved aside so Shuichi could take him. He took a deep breath, before taking a large portion of it into his mouth all at once. She had seen him deepthroat a dildo, so she knew he could do it, but there was a big difference between a fake cock and a real one.

He was going pretty far though. He would probably have been able to take it to the hilt if it wasn't so huge. They would have plenty of chances to test that later though. For now, he was forced to pull away after only a few seconds. He had heart, but he also had a gag reflex, which put a bit of a damper on his potential. Oh well, he could train himself to be a deepthroat master later. For now, it was Kaede's turn.

She had a lot of experience deepthroating cocks. She had even done it to Shuichi on a few occasions, which was presumably how he learned to do it in the first place. As a result, she could take it pretty far without much effort. She couldn't quite go all the way, but she could tell she was farther than Shuichi. Once she was as far as she felt comfortable going, she began bobbing up and down. Evidently feeling left out, Shuichi began sucking one of the man's testicles.

As excited as she was to see Shuichi indulging fully, she had a job to do. She picked up the pace, even swallowing in order to massage the cock with her throat muscles. A trick she had picked up back in the day, and hadn't used in quite a while. She didn't really need to with Shuichi, but for this massive pillar of fuckmeat, she was pulling out all the stops.

It payed off, and soon she felt it twitch in her mouth. She pulled back, stroking it with her hands as fast as she could. She was rewarded for her efforts with a brand new coat of milky white face paint. She always enjoyed the feeling of a stranger's cum covering her face, and even after all this time that hadn't changed. What had changed was the boy eagerly licking the cum off of her.

"Do I look cute with a semen face mask?" She asked, posing innocently. Shuichi took a step back to look at her.

"You look sexy." He decided, before leaning back in to lick some more cum off of her tits.

"You should try it too, next time. Oh, but take your shirt off first. I learned that one the hard way." Shuichi did as instructed, throwing his top with the other discarded clothes. Once that was done, he pulled Kaede into a kiss, the taste of semen still strong on his lips.

As they kissed, two seperate holes were filled with cocks. They looked at each other for a moment, before splitting up to deal with their "new friends". Kaede wanted to watch Shuichi enjoy his new found passion, but she had her own dick to suck. She wasn't too worried about it though. She would have plenty of time for watching later.

~~~~~~~~~~

They stayed in that room, sucking dicks for two more hours. In that time, they had drank what felt like gallons of cum, Kaede had been fucked in all three of her holes, and Shuichi in both of his. They would have kept going, but the clerk told them that the store would be closing soon, so anybody using the gloryholes would need to finish up and get home.

Reluctantly, the two lovers got up and went to clean themselves off. They walked over to the sinks to clean the semen off their faces, not bothering to cover themselves. Kaede's breasts were on full display as she washed her face, though they had never taken off either of their skirts. Once they were mostly semen free, they started to get dressed.

"Where's my underwear?"

"I put it in the bag. Trust me, It's way hotter to go without panties on your way home."

"Okay then, I guess. I've trusted you on way bigger things today."

Kaede laughed, and pulled her boyfriend into a hug, rubbing her still bare nipples on his chest. Eventually, they got dressed, and headed home, their bags full of new clothes and their holes full of semen.

"So, how was your first gloryhole experience?" Kaede asked, once they were home.

"I honestly don't really know what to think about what we did today." Shuichi stated plainly. "We might need to do it again, just so I can form a more solid opinion."

When she heard him say that, Kaede knocked Shuichi onto the bed with a running hug tackle.

"This is why I love you!" She exclaimed, peppering him with kisses. Shuichi could only blush, hugging his girlfriend. She could be a bit...strange at times, but when she got like this, just cute and adorable and loving, it was all worth it. He would take a thousand cocks in his mouth and ass if it meant he could see that smile. 

And if he ended up enjoying those cocks, well, he was all the better for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the idea of Kaede being a massive slut, but also like a wholesome and loving girlfriend at the same time. I also love Shuichi getting fucked with a strap on. This boy is a bottom indeed.
> 
> The sex store clerk was originally just some namelesss person, but then I realized that role was perfect for Miu. I just can't resist Irumatsu, even in stories that don't feature it.


End file.
